Percy Jackson and The Creator's Arch Enemy
by The Roman Legion
Summary: Hi guys this My first fanfic Please read it. The children of the big three must stop the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

We have a family meeting.

* * *

Hey guys this is the first Chapter.

I wanted to post this before I lost the idea please review, place ideas and criticize it,

* * *

It has been over 1 year since I defeated Kronos. Annabeth and I have been dating for a few months before she left me for my brother Alex. The fight we had was brutal.

(Flashback To the Fight) (Percy's Point of View)

"How could you Annabeth!" I said to her "I started going out with him because you never made a move to indicate you wanted the relationship to go further." Annabeth said "But I loved you." I said angrily "Well seaweed brain I don't love you and I never have loved you the only reason I went out with you was because you were a hero who was respected "Annabeth said with venom "So you leave me for this piece of shit!" I shouted "Yes because he actually wants something." Annabeth said.

I took my sword out of my pocket and clicked it before anyone could realize it I was holding Riptide. My brother Alex just sighed and grabbed his two-handed great sword from his back stood up from were he was sitting and said "You don't want to do this Percy." Alex said "We shall see, Brother." I said emphasising sarcasm on the last word. We sprinted towards each other. Our swords clashed with a shower of sparks. We dodged, parried and slashed each of us trying his hardest to kill the other. The ground started to shake and the sea started to boil sending wave after gigantic wave towards the camp. Chiron put down his book sensing danger and rode down to the lake wondering what was causing this to happen. The first thing he noticed was Annabeth crying yelling at Alex and I to stop. Chiron looked out at sea and there the two brothers were fighting. He knew he couldn't stop the fight without hurting them but, he had to stop it before one kills the other.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

(On Olympus)

Just like usual the gods were arguing again. Artemis and Apollo were arguing over who was better with a bow. Ares and Hephaestus were arguing over who was better suited for Aphrodite. Meanwhile The Big Three, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades were arguing over who was the most generous. When all of a sudden the fates appeared in the throne room. "Lord's Poseidon, Zeus and Hades we must speak at once." Said the fates "Everyone leave now!" Commanded Zeus. All the gods materialized out of the room; the fates waited till everyone was gone "Lord's we have grave news, we have foreseen a prophecy about your children." They said. "Well let's hear." Said Zeus sighing

"Yes my lord we have deciphered the prophecy."

_Three children of the eldest gods_

_Will go west against all odds_

_And seek the one called Chaos_

_They alone can stop the evil that is awaking_

"Okay so are children will defeat a great evil?" Hades asked " But isnt that good? " Normally yes but we dont know what the evil is." Poseidon said " I Agree with my brother. If we do not know what this evil is the sacrifices will be great." Zeus said. He looked back at the fates and they revealed that the great evil had put fear into the minds of the other gods. They said the other gods were going to destroy camp half-blood because they thought their children were going to overthrow them. With this grave news Zeus sent the fates away; and demanded the other gods return. Hera his own wife approached him and said "My husband and Lord Zeus we must destroy are children so they cannot rise up against us; we have seen what they can do." She gave a death look to Poseidon "Your child defeated Kronos. They must be killed!" Hera said with hatred she looked back to Zeus hoping that he would agree. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon all stood the look in their eyes was one of pure hatred. "WE WILL NOT KILL OUR CHILDREN!" Zeus, Poseidon and Hades said in unison. The other gods knew they could not beat the three if they all stood for the same thing and before anyone could realize it the three had disappeared. Hera turned around and commanded "Everyone gather around the hearth and focus your powers on that blasted camp!"

* * *

(Camp Half-Blood)

(DreamRelm)(Percy POV)

I was walking in a deserted ally to a safe house inside I knew I would finally have my answers.

(Exit DreamRealm)

I awoke from my dream I looked up and saw my dad. Not like I thought I saw him I mean he was literally right in front of me. "Son you have to get up and listen to me" Poseidon said his look on his face said the situation was dire. He told me everything he learned from the fates... "Right now Zeus and Hades are doing the same for Nico and Thalia." Meanwhile while he was telling me this information I had packed and grabbed everything I would need to survive. "Son I need you to know I will try to help you as much as I can but, the other gods will try to kill you they are being controlled by an uknown evil." "Okay dad I'm ready. But who is Chaos?" Percy asked his dad " Chaos is the creator of everything it was he who created Gaia and Uranus. He is the most powerful being in the universe you must get his help to defeat this evil. " Poseidon said sadly As I walked outside and met Nico and Thalia they were both pale and looked at me I nodded to confirm their question. " Well brothers we have done all we can for now but before we go I think we each can contribute something for our children." Zeus said "Brother we must go." Poseidon and Hades said urgently as they agreed to his statement. They each left for Olympus to buy us time Zeus left in a flash of lighting, Poseidon disappered into a sea breeze and Hades just vanished. Each one of the gods left something behind for thier children to use on thier journey.


	2. Chapter 2

We Join the Hunt

* * *

(Percy's POV)

* * *

"Wow." Nico said as he looked down and picked up a sword made of pure shadows. He picked it up and started swinging it to test the balance he said " I will call this φάντασμα." Thalia bent down and picked up a spear that smelled like ozone and crackled with electricity she named it φωτισμός meaning "Lightning". I bent down and picked up a sword that radiated power from it; I held it feeling like I could take on the whole Olympian council. "Guys we should leave like now." Nico said with concern and excitement in his voice. I looked at him and he said he could see us dying if we stayed. We all agreed on that so we ran over the boundary line for camp half-blood. We made it to the top and gave one more sad look back at the camp knowing we could not save it and with that we all had only one thought Run. We had made it half way down the hill before we felt an intense heat and were thrown to the ground; we all looked back in horror at the ash that was slowly rising in the sunrise. Nico was the first to go and see if anyone had lived through it though being the son of Hades he knew none were left. I helped Thalia up to the hill and Nico turned around and said " Thalia are you okay?" he asked with great concern as he rushed over to us and helped me with her even though she kept fussing about how she was fine and kept denying that she was blushing when Nico came to help. We all looked over at the destroyed camp feeling nothing but hatred and the need for revenge. We walked down to investigate the damage and noticed that they had been woken up before dying. I noticed I didn't find Alex anywhere among the dead "Lucky basted." I whispered "What was that Percy." Thalia asked "OH nothing." I said but I knew I would get my revenge eventually. "Ok I think we should leave before the other gods know that where still alive." Nico suggested. I shook my head and agreed; so Thalia and I grabbed on to Nico's shoulders and we walked into the shadows and ended up in some random forest.

(Some random forest. Still dark)

"I know this place." Thalia said she sounded like she was in deep thought trying to remember this place. We started walking west using the stars as a compass when Thalia shouted all of a sudden "I got it I hunted here with Lady Artemis once." After that we were very careful about where we were the time looking over are shoulders and I got the feeling we were being watched. When a white light suddenly flashed around us in the forest "What was that?" Nico asked his eyes were darting side to side. "We are being hunted." Thalia said she tapped her spikey wrist and her shield spiraled out making me want to run but I fought the feeling. We went back to back in a triangle ready to fight anything.

* * *

(Artemis's Camp)

(Percy's POV)

What happened I wondered? I tried recalling what happened all I could remember is a flash of white then I woke up in this silvery tent…. Wait silvery tent oh no I'm in Artemis's camp. I tried to move around but found out I was too weak to do it and I wondered why I hadn't used any of my powers over water or fought anyone with the Achilles curse. I looked over and saw Nico lying near me; I reached over and tried to wake him up but, he was out cold. "Good your awake." I looked around to find the voice and out of the shadows stepped out a girl about 17 years old with auburn hair and eyes like liquid silver but I knew who this was "Lady Artemis." I said

* * *

(Artemis's POV)

He looks so cute when he's confused; wait why am I thinking this? "Yes Percy it is I." I said "Why did you capture us Artemis after what you did to camp half-blood are you here to finish it or are you going to torture us?" He asked "No Percy I had no part in the destruction of your camp. And the only reason I captured you was because I felt a great power coming from you." I said in response to his question. "And what power is that? The only things I can feel is power and the need for revenge." He said with a fire buring in his eyes. "But I believe you Artemis. How did you find us?" He replied. I wish I could kiss him on the lips and let him take me here next to his friend in my own camp… wait why am I thinking this I am the maiden goddess I do not love Percy Jackson. "Uh Artemis are you ok." He asked with concern "Uh um yeah I'm fine why?" I asked in response "Oh nothing you looked off in to the distance then you gave a very small smile." He said "Oh ok and the reason I found you was to protect you from the other gods and how I found you was when we first met and you acquired the curse of atlas from me so that we could defeat him. After that I placed a small amount of power on you so I could always know what you were doing and so I could always find you." I said while blushing slightly. He just looked at me and then asked if he could go outside for a bit and I allowed it. Then after telling my hunters not to shoot him or hurt him in anyway I walked back to my tent and laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I dreamt him fighting as a demon with powers he had never had before after defeating the enemy. When he was done he looked down on his sword which seemed to shift form and etched on the side was three words I only recognize one word though Vindictam meaning Revenge in latin then looking around he noticed me and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and he kissed me. I woke up with a start wondering why I couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

(Percy's POV)

I walked out of the tent thinking of how cute Artemis's looked and how her outfit made her look beautiful and how her eyes reminded me of the moon light. Then suddenly I fell over and remembered how I ended up here.

(FLASHBACK)

The flash of white light seemed to have scarred Nico because his knuckles on his right hand were white from gripping his sword which he had named Phantom. I on the other hand figured out I could summon my sword from anywhere and out of nowhere. A sliver of moon light whistled past my head and embedded itself in the tree truck next to me. I told Nico to take Thalia and protect her because she had broken her ankle from the fall on the hill at the camp. I turned around and saw what the flash was from and out of nowhere twelve hunters appeared around me all with arrows trained at my heart and head. "Do not Move Perseus Jackson." One of them commanded them all she appeared to have auburn hair with liquid silver eyes. I dared not run from them for I had to buy my friends time to get away because I knew I could survive if an arrow was shot at me. So I reached forward and pulled out my sword it was black like volcanic rock and had blood running through it like it had veins running through it. Its top was curved so it couldnt cut anything but the bottem had rows of ragged sharp teeth it was about the same size as riptide and inscribed on it was "Tempus et Vindictam" I somehow knew it ment Time and Revenge in latin. I charged forward and all the arrows were shot at me but I knew at what angle to swing my sword to deflect them back at the owners and cause non-lethal injuries. Only the auburn haired girl hadn't shot and she looked at me extremely surprised at what I had just done and she let the arrow she had notched fly straight towards me and I somehow knew if it hit me I would die so I let my emotion to protect my friends and my rage envelop me and spread outword and when the arrow was halfway to me it just stopped moving and fell straight to the ground and the look on the girls face was the last thing I saw before blacking out. She was surprised but impressed.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

Hey guys quick authors note:

i'm soory its taken me so long to get back to this story but its been awhile since I even remembered I had this story till I got a msg about someone subscribing to it. I will try to continue this story it might take me awhile to get the plot going again. Hey quick word im thinking of making a adventure time fanfic and i would like to get msgs saying who I should do. I'm thinking either marceline with finn or marceline with princsess bublegum. Send me privete msgs on sugestions.


	3. Chapter 3

We meet the unknown god

( Percy's POV ) ( Artemis's camp still )

I woke up back in the silvery tent. " Ugh my head" I said as I raised my hand up to my temple to feel my head throbbing. " You were out for a while dude. " a voice said. " What?" I looked around the room seeing Nico awake and moving. " Dude your awake." I said. " Yeah I've been awake for maybe a day or two." Nico said. " Wait a day or two? How long have I been out for?" I asked. " Maybe a week?" He replied. " A WEEK!" I yelled " Yeah. What's Up with you being out for a week. You've done it before." He said. " The problem is Nico is I was awake the day that we were injured." I said with some fury left in my voice. I got up and walked around the tent. In my mind tons of thoughts were racing. How are the other doing? How did I get back in here? and more importantly Where are we going? While these thoughts zipped through my mind I walked outside the tent with Nico following me. " Percy where are you going?" Nico asked. " I'm going to find answer's." I said " Grab thalia and are stuff and get ready to leave." I walked through the camp atracting the gaze of evey hunter there and even a gaze from a figure I have not met yet. I walked straight into Artemis's tent. I marched straight up to her and said " Why did you bring us here? And why are you always acting so strange around me?" " I saved you so you can help the gods or take what ever course of action you deam worthy of are action against the demi-gods." I accepted her answer but for some reason she avoided the other part about it but for now I have other plans to do and make. I thanked her for her hospitality and left the tent not knowing how torn up she was about me leaving.

* * *

( Azrael's POV ) ( hours later )

The group of young demi-god's left the safety of the camp two hours ago. They headed for a town know as Los Angeles but I thought I could bring them to my realm for a little bit to offer my servecis. They appered in what appered to be a dark, cold graveyard. " Nico what are we doing here?" the one know as Percy asked. " I dont know I tried sending us to Los Angeles it seems some other force wants us to be here. They walked through the graveyard with the one know as Nico in the lead I could sense he felt at home in my realm because his father took my job. I, Azrael am the Angel of Death. I have been killing and keeping peoples souls from returning since Chaos gave me this job when I proved to him I could do it. The trio walked more and more into the blackness and darkness till they approched the mansion that looked over the large graveyard. I heard a knock at the door. I walked down the orante stairs to the front door, before opening it I checked my apperence and made sure on my back was my trusty weapon Diablo. The weapon that has slain and reaped more souls then there has been souls in the underworld. I opened the door and welcomed in the trio. They were very warrie of me but came inside knowing they wouldnt leave till they found out it was I who brought them here. I walked them into my study which was lined with floor to ceiling book shelves with rows upon rows of them and in the middle was a small circular area where I had multiple computers running all of them showing and running diffrent sites saying who had died today. " Where are we?" one of them finally asked the girl. " You are in my domain now thalia and this is my work area where I keep track of all the souls that have ever been." I replied " But thats not your job. That's my father to worry about the soul's of the living and it always has been." the son of hades said. " That's what you may believe Nico but I have been here since the begging of time. Since the Lord Chaos put me in charge of this job and I take it very seriously." I said to him. We had arrived at the area of my work place I walked behind the counter and said " Take a seat it will take me awhile to explain who I am and why your here. They pulled up three chairs Nico in a pitch black one with his sword phantom lying on his lap. Thalia pulled up a cloudy grey one with her spear resting against it and finally their leader Percy pulled up a sea green with his sword lying across his lap also but he seemed more at edge. " Now that I have your attetion I can begin." And with that I started to explain everything.

* * *

Sorry bro's ending it here.  
Hopefully I'll update sooner so I don't leave you with the cliff hanger  
And remember to send me suggestions on the Adventure Time story  
I'm portaying myself as the new char.


End file.
